Simply an Act
by Kanamizaki
Summary: Hiccup was mistakenly placed in theatre class with his annoying crush, and someone whom he does not like in the slightest. Being in a group with them and stage fighting? Ugh.


**About Wishful Sights!**

 **I'm sorry it's been so long since an update, but those who are reading it, I still am working on it. I feel like I can't though because I need to get myself familiar with the story again. So I'm rereading and rewriting/editing it. There's going to be quite a bit of changes and such, but I'm definitely going to make it better.**

It was the first week of school, and it was ridiculous how Hiccup was put into theatre class by mistake! He suppose it wasn't all too bad, but him and socializing with people? Not that great. And him performing in front of people? Even worse, but there was nothing he could do now. The school had told him that they were too busy with other student's enrollments, and class arrangements being too full, so they had to temporarily put students in other classes and electives. He would ask his father to do something about it, but Hiccup always felt like a burden when he needed something from his busy father, so he suppose he could deal with this class for now.

The teacher was nice and very funny, so that's a start, but what wasn't a start were the ice breakers. He hated them, and it was absurd that they were already assigned in groups of three for an assignment! What's even worse though was with whom he was assigned with.

His first partner was this guy that goes by the name of Jack Frost, and yes, that is his real name. What made it even more lame was that he had his hair dyed white. With his dumb, shiny white smile like the guy knows best. His eyes were a gorgeous blue, and his skin was beautifully pale… Hiccup hated him only because he felt so… So… Ugly around him. Like Jack was on top of the world while he was at the bottom of the food chain. Like Jack was the number one male model while Hiccup was a peasant.

Anyways, Hiccup has had him in several classes before from last year, but they have only interacted with one another whenever Jack needed help with his assignments, which was surprisingly often, even when the work was easy. He also chose Hiccup to be in his group during class projects. He sighed, knowing that the older teen was just using him for his brain, but as long as he got a good grade, he didn't care. He was fine with it. While it was awkward, Hiccup felt that there was nothing to it than being used.

Maybe he's making Jack sound bad? He couldn't tell. Jack would actually help do some work when it was just the two of them. He would always have to have Hiccup around when he does any work though! He couldn't help but feel used.

Okay, now there was his other assigned partner, Dagur Derange. No body knew if that was his real name or not, but before the teacher could even finish his name, the large boy (probably plays football or something) yelled out his last name triumphantly, standing up with pride. Hiccup sank in his seat, wondering how he ended up with such teammates. This kid actually looked pretty frightening with three scratch marks across his left eye. Were those tattoos, or actual scars? He wasn't sure. His red hair was slightly unruly with it being in a short braid, and his eyes would glare daggers at you if you even bump or annoy him.

After his name was called, he was directed to Hiccup and Jack (who came sitting on one side of Hiccup after he was assigned to him). Grinning, he made his way towards them, sitting next to Hiccup with his arms draped around his small shoulders.

"Okay listen," Dagur leaned in close. (Too close if you ask him.) "I want to win this-"

"It's not really a competition." Hiccup cut in.

"Whatever. We are going to do the best because fighting is my specialty." Dagur boasted.

Well isn't that great. They had an actual fist fighter on their team. The teacher thought it would be a great idea to do the first project on stage fighting. One of the hardest, so that the teacher could compare their performance from the beginning of the school year and at the end of the school year.

"Well I am pretty fantastic actor. We can so do this." Jack said, then looked to Hiccup, wondering what exactly he was good for the team probably. The answer was simply nothing, but dodging anything that was thrown at him and that includes punches and problems.

"I was just here by mistake." Hiccup paused, not daring to look at Dagur. He sighed, fighting the urge to roll his eyes when Dagur's arm tighten around him. "Let's get this over with. I'll come up with the story."

How this whole project worked was for them to get it on Friday (which was today), think about it and write a simple rough draft of a script during the weekend, and perform it on Wednesday. So that gave them two days to practice. Or so that's what Hiccup had hoped for, but nope. Dagur clearly stated that they were going to be the best ones. Meaning they were set to meet up at his house to practice. This was the moment Hiccup regretted staying in theatre.

Hiccup was thankful that Dagur had let them sleep in and get there by twelve to discuss the script, which they chose the topic during class. After Hiccup got home, he had started the rough draft to get it out of the way. It was easy since they were going to do the typical school bully where Dagur is obviously the bully, Hiccup was obviously the one being bullied, and Jack comes in to defend Hiccup… Which had nothing to do with how Hiccup wished Jack would actually be.

If his personality was slightly different, and he actually paid attention to Hiccup as a friend instead of his own personal nerd, then Hiccup would possibly fall for the idiot. There were so many things he really liked about Jack other than his looks. He had a great personality when they were alone, he was funny, and they had similar taste in TV shows and a few books, but that was for something Hiccup to know and not tell anyone else. Jack was the kind of guy in chiche stories where everyone based him off of his looks and once you get to know him behind the scenes (or rather out of school), he's so sweet. But if he can't act that way in school, well, Jack was just a typical, popular jerk that had Hiccup's cell number.

'You at Dagur's house yet?' Hiccup received a text.

'Not yet. I'm on my way though. What about you?' Hiccup replied as he walked out the door with his satchel.

'Nah I'm by your house where are you?' He got the reply as he saw Jack walk around the corner of his block. Not bothering to reply, Hiccup jogged to the teen.

"Right here." Jack looked up from his phone, smiling. Hiccup resisted an irritated eye roll. He hated how much he liked Jack's smile. The guy had such perfect, white teeth! His own were straight, yeah and slightly white, though not perfectly white, but what ruined his smile was the gap in his front row and how oddly large his teeth are.

He also hated when he thinks he's gotten over his little crush on Jack when they were in school, but as soon as he talks to him alone, with a sweet tone he seems to use on Hiccup only, he goes right back to crushing hard.

"Cool, let's be on our way." Hiccup nodded. Neither of the two wanted to arrive at Dagur's house alone, admitting that he was actually pretty awkward and scary to be around, but if they had each other, they would start on the project immediately and get home sooner.

"You thrilled to get beat up by Dagur?" Jack bumped his hip into Hiccup's. Hiccup would have laughed if it weren't for the question. Instead, he groaned dramatically, lazily bumping into Jack.

"Yes. Pain. Love it!" Jack rolled his eyes, bumping back. "But you will protect little ol' me from the Big Bad Dragon, right?" Hiccup hip bumped him.

"Dragon?" Jack grinned, raising an eyebrow. He then stepped behind Hiccup, wrapping an arm around Hiccup's waist and grabbed hold of his right hand. "Why of course my darling Hiccup, for I am your knight in shining armour and I will protect my fair maiden from any and all harm! And _I_ shall slain the beast!"

Hiccup stopped everything. His mind went blank, his retorts were completely gone and his feet almost tripped over each other due to the fact that Jack was holding him in such a way, it almost made him light-headed.

No. He had a mouth! A smart mouth at that _and_ he was in theater! And so was Jack and acting is what he's doing right now!

"Oh Jack, my knight in shining amour, my life is in your hands!" Hiccup leaned into the boy, laying his head on his shoulder. "How shall I ever replay you for such deed?"

Jack almost broke character and chuckled, but instead, he took a deep breath and continued. "I do not ask for any reward, my prince, but perhaps a little kiss shall do?"

Hiccup heard that correctly right? ' _Prince'_? Not princess? They are acting and Hiccup actually imagined more of a princess. It would make sense. But wait. _Kiss_?

"A kiss you say?" Hiccup continued with his façade, turning to face Jack. 

"Why of course, my prince. That's what all the prince and princesses do for their savoir, and I'll be more than happy for such reward."

Hiccup then looked into Jack's eyes, placing a hand on his cheek. He opened his mouth to say something, glancing at his lips. "Oh Jack…" He patted his cheek. "I'll write an I.O.U." And grinned.

Jack couldn't help but grin himself. "Wow! Some prince you are." They both laughed, Jack finally releasing Hiccup from his grasp.

Hiccup's heart was pounding, and his cheeks were probably flushed with colour not only because Jack was holding him around his waist (though that was most of the reason), but because he was acting. He was preforming in such a way not only in front of just someone, but he was preforming such a role _with_ a boy he had an irritating crush on.

He laughed. "Well, you haven't saved me yet, and I do recall the beast is still alive. One cannot be rewarded for something he has not done, and since I do not condone violence, well, tough luck with that kiss." Hiccup shrugged a shoulder, making Jack chuckle.

"Aww, poor knight in shining armour." Hiccup rolled his eyes, bumping into Jack again as they began to walk again. "I think we can do this though."

"Hm?" Hiccup asked. "Do what?"

"Our theater project."

"Oh? Why do you think that?" Jack shrugged.

"I know I'm pretty decent with my acting skill, and I just found out that you're pretty good at acting too."

"Maybe. I suppose, I mean. I don't know. I guess, but we still have Dagur to think about too."

Jack sighed and frowned. "Yeah I guess."

When they got to Dagur's house, it was only the three of them at there and Hiccup and Jack agreed that Hiccup had to press Dagur to get started right away because he had to get home so he could study for a huge test (which was a lie). Jack had the same excuse, except he had to write an essay (which also was a lie because it was still the beginning of the school year). But Dagur wasn't the sharpest arrow in the quiver and believed them.

Hiccup then went on to directing the whole short scene, going over what each person will do, where they will stand, the lines, and how Jack is going to be the main focus. The whole scene will be in his point of view. The witness that narrates the whole "I've seen this happen every day… Not a single student stops to help this poor boy." Blah blah blah, and it carries on until then.

After a few practice takes, they decided to sit down in the living room for some lemonade.

"Hiccup," Dagur whispered, plopping himself down next to the boy on the couch. (Again way too close for comfort) "I was thinking," _That can't be good_ , Hiccup thought when Dagur glanced at Jack, who sat across the room from them. Hiccup tensed up as he put his arm around him. "How about me and Jack switch rolls. How 'bout I save you from that kid?"

Hiccup didn't dare to look at Dagur, but only stare at Jack, noticing how the white haired teen glared at Dagur when he wrapped his arm around Hiccup.

"I see how you look at him Hiccup. Always with a scowl like you want him to die." Dagur grinned, raising his voice slightly. Now that was not a really a lie. Hiccup would be staring at Jack, but scowl because he scolded himself for falling more for Jack. "With this scene, I can make sure he stays away from you."

"That's unnecessary, Dagur." Hiccup shook his head, as he stared down his drink instead. "I think that'll just add extra work and I think the script is fine the way it is. You do so well with your character! I-It'll be a shame for Jack to play your part. H-He might mess it up." Hiccup lied.

"That's true, but the bully and nerd never ends up together!" That caught both Jack and Hiccup's attention as they both turned to face Dagur.

"Come again?" Hiccup dared to ask.

"Face it, Hiccup! We belong together! I know about you. We are the sons of the two biggest names in this city! We were chosen to be in the same group! You being put in my theatre class!? It was destiny! We even have the same eye colour and our families come from Viking heritage! We were made for each other!"

They were silent. Jack and Hiccup shared a glance at one another, very confused. Hiccup was beginning to blush as he was scooting away from Dagur, only for him to come closer until he was stuck between the arm of the couch and Dagur.

He didn't know Jack well enough to tell what he was thinking, but he tried to make himself better by believing that angry look he had was jealousy, especially when Hiccup saw Jack's pale hands ball into fists.

"I-I'm flattered by all that, Dagur, but uh, I really think we should get back to work… On the original script. Maybe just a bit of stage fighting practice and we can be on our way. Out of your hair." Dagur sighed.

"Alright, Fine. But I'm not taking that as a no."

Hiccup was relieved when Dagur agreed to keep his character because Dagur didn't want Jack to ruin it, but not happy when Dagur wanted to change it up a bit so that he got to hold Hiccup, even if it was in a painful arm hold. Hiccup wasn't going to disagree with Dagur with this, even though he wanted to.

They were preparing to start the punching scene when things started getting out of hand with Dagur being the professional he is.

"Nooo Hiccup! You have to make a grunting noise and jerk your head more! Make it look like it hurt!" Dagur explained for the fifth time.

"I don't know how it sounds to be punched! Or how much I have to throw my body, or how I have to land! I'm just not good with this type of thing when it has never happened to me!"

"Haven't you've seen it before in movies or something?" Jack asked. During the whole practice fighting, Jack had barely said a word, almost making Hiccup forget he was even here.

"Not really."

"Okay okay." Dagur said, interrupting what ever Jack was going to say. "Let's try it one more time, and this time Hiccup, pay attention."

Hiccup rolled his eyes, not exactly sure what he needed to pay attention to. He was always on time to move his head out of the way from Dagur's fist. It was just how he did it, how much he did it and everything else that was apparently wrong.

They got into position and began. Dagur forcefully pushing Hiccup against the wall, which the pain wasn't supposed to be apart of, but he didn't say anything. At least he knew how to act that part out now. Out of the corner of his eye, Hiccup saw Jack flinch towards them, when he heard a loud thud from Hiccup hitting his head on the wall so hard.

Dagur said his lines perfectly. They had to admit, he was very in character right now, that it scared both Hiccup and Jack.

Hiccup then said his line with a perfect, shaky voice. Dagur lifted Hiccup by the shirt as scripted, and hit him against the wall again, but this time, it wasn't exactly how he had it where it was supposed to be staged. It hurt, but Hiccup carried on as he was dropped. And then came the punch. He watched Dagur's fist come. But it was too close and too fast. Even with the slight 'dodge' he had to do to pretend to get hit wasn't enough to actually dodge Dagur's fist. He was hit, and Hiccup now knew what Dagur was talking about when he told him to pay attention.

Hiccup grunted with pain, stumbling down before tripping on his own feet, landing with his elbow first then catching himself with his hands. So that's how he had to do it.

"Hiccup!" Jack ran to his aid, ignoring Dagur. "Are you okay?" He lifted Hiccup's head on his lap to look at his injury. It wasn't all that bad besides a bloody nose and probably an oncoming bruise. Nothing was broken, but it really did hurt.

"Now do you see what you have to do to make it look real, Hiccup?"

"That was uncalled for, Dagur!" Jack yelled angrily, using his sleeve as a temporary tissue for the blood that ran out of Hiccup's nose. "You really hurt Hiccup!"

"I-I'm fine Jack. It helped"

"It helped? Are you kidding me!? He punched you and you're just gonna let it slide!?" Jack had the right to be angry, and so does Hiccup. But Dagur had a fair point. He now knows what to do to make the scene look real.

"Let's do one more practice and go home." Hiccup ignored Jack's growl.

His nose stopped bleeding soon afterwards, and they got into position again. This time though, Hiccup was shaking. Really scared that he would be punched again. Jack noticed this, watching carefully, but was now pissed at both Dagur and Hiccup. It was no use though. Every time the punch was about to come, Hiccup would flinch and screw his eyes shut, making Dagur stop just a few inches from his face. With that in the way, they were done for the day and decided to carry on tomorrow.

Jack was the first to leave out of the door, with Hiccup just behind him until Dagur embraced him tightly; apologizing for the punch and that it was for his own good and for the sake of the team. Hiccup nodded and escaped from his grasp to jog next to Jack.

Hiccup noticed that every time he caught up next to him, Jack would speed up his pace, ignoring Hiccup when he called his names several times.

"Jack!" Hiccup finally grabbed his arm to turn the teen around. "Why do you keep ignoring me!?" Jack scoffed, able to hear the pain in Hiccup's voice every time he talked due to the punch.

"Why shouldn't I? All you care about is Dagur and his needs."

"What makes you think I do?" Jack rolled his eyes, mouthing an angry 'Oh my gosh.' "Is it because of that punch?" Jack sighed. "Jack, I accepted that because I thought it would help us in our performance! I don't care about Dagur at all!"

"Oh it'll certainly do us good when you tremble at Dagur's feet during performance." Jack mumbled. He scoffed, knowing Jack was right. He feared Dagur slightly more now. "You were doing just fine before!"

"I don't see why you're so angry about this." Hiccup muttered.

"Because he hurt you!"

"Why do you even care about how I feel?" Hiccup yelled back, not caring that they were still on the streets. It was dark out and nobody was outside, so it didn't matter.

Well, maybe it did.

Jack suddenly grabbed Hiccup by the shoulders, startling the smaller boy for a second before Jack had pressed his lips against Hiccup's. He froze, unable to process what was happening. Was Jack Frost really kissing him? He broke apart, staring Hiccup in the eyes with red cheeks. Yup.

"Does that answer your question?" Jack asked quietly. Hiccup gulped, nodding speechlessly. "I'm sorry." Jack turned around, beginning to walk home again. Hiccup caught up to him, grabbing the sleeve of the blood stained sweater.

"I-I'm sorry too." Hiccup said, voice barely over a whisper. Jack looked down at him, locking his arm with Hiccup's.

"It's all right." He caressed Hiccup's cheek. "Let's just do our best during the performance. You don't have to be perfect… Okay?"

Hiccup nodded, hugging Jack arm where he felt safe. "Okay."

"You don't have to worry about that I.O.U anymore either." They both chuckled.


End file.
